


No Pain, No Gain

by Ailette



Series: Messages [1]
Category: Bakaleya6, Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Imported, M/M, during Bakaleya filming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailette/pseuds/Ailette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He needs to not say these things out loud. Ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Pain, No Gain

As soon as Yugo and Jesse arrive on set, the director zeroes in on them. They don’t even get in a proper “good morning” before he’s already waving about the script, telling them in detail about the fight scene they’re supposed to film today. He even goes through the trouble of listing the sequence – first the actual fight with their opponents, then the _important_ scene and lastly, the close-ups with most of the dialogue. Though it’s only a handful of lines, really.

Yugo raises his eyebrows at the “important scene” and exchanges an amused glance with Jesse. The scene that is apparently so very important is a _personal_ one, with just the two of them and it is clearly made for the sake of fan service. With the way his and Jesse’s characters’ relationship was described in the beginning, he’s more surprised it took them this long to get to something so blatantly obvious. He’d expected it from the get-go.

In front of them, the director and the choreographer for the fight scenes show them exactly what they’re supposed to do. The fight scene itself is rather short this time, just a handful of kicks, a spin and then the last part where they get up from the ground again to end it. Therefore, the middle part gets explained in the most detail, complete with storyboards and all.

Basically, first Jesse and then Yugo will get thrown to the ground by their opponents; of course with the older boy landing on top of Jesse. As their opponents try to attack again, Jesse will roll them over to avoid it. Cue intense staring at each other and delivering some witty lines before they roll into the wall to avert another attack and finally get up again to win their fight.

It sounds easy and straight-forward enough in theory.

And they do get through the opponent scenes without a hitch; the trouble starts when they start filming the falling scene with just the two of them. The assistant yells for the first take and Jesse throws himself onto the floor. Yugo gets his sign and does the same – only with a little too much energy and his elbow connects painfully with the ground where he was supposed to catch himself with his hands.

He should have known this couldn’t possibly be easy. Falling scenes had a tendency to go awry and limbs end up in places they shouldn’t more than once; he knows he’ll sport a good amount of bruises tomorrow, but feels bad every time he ends up accidentally giving Jesse a new one.

On the sixth take, he knows it will go badly the second he lets himself fall. His left foot slips slightly to the side and he snaps his eyes shut, fully expecting to crash into the floor face-first this time. Instead, two quick hands reach out to catch him and there’s a distinctive ‘oof’ as his body slams into Jesse’s.

Hesitantly, he cracks one eye open to find Jesse holding him up, face grimacing slightly. He must have moved over in order to catch Yugo, and took the brunt of the fall.

“Sorry,” Yugo mutters, feeling guilty for being so clumsy. But Jesse shakes his head, even managing a small grin to show that he’s okay.

“Wait!” The director yells and they automatically freeze exactly as they are. “That’s good! Good, good, better than the last few… Maybe we should just change it so Yuuki catches him here instead of just lying there…”

As the crew discusses adapting the scene, Yugo and Jesse remain as they are. Yugo is tempted to ask if it’s okay to make himself comfortable and smiles a little sheepishly when Jesse rolls his eyes at the chaos around them. His hands are still holding Yugo upright, even though the older boy has meanwhile shifted a little to support at least some of his own weight. Jesse is easily strong enough to hold him up, but he figures it’s the least he can do for now.

Several of the assistants are now busy checking the monitors, gesturing at the scene the cameras are catching. Yugo turns his eyes back to Jesse to find the other boy looking at something behind him, something that’s making his lips curl into a smile. Yugo finds himself wondering what that is, but instead of turning his head to see for himself, his eyes are drawn to that smile; to those lips. He’s never really paid attention to it before, but Jesse has really nice lips. Plumb and soft, not cracked like Yugo’s own.

He used to make fun of Fuma for having girly lips, because he doesn’t really think full lips look all that great on a guy; but he finds himself thinking that they look everything but girly on Jesse. Then he wonders if they would feel as soft as they look.

“Okay, we’re going to change the scene!”

Yugo jumps violently when the director suddenly starts talking directly to them again. For a moment, he’d forgotten where they are. He scrambles to his feet as quick as he can, chasing any unwanted thoughts away in favor of concentrating on the new instructions. There’s a time and a place for such thoughts and that is definitely not _now_.

  
  


They need a few dry-runs just to figure out how to do the scene now and by the time the camera starts rolling again he’s sure they can pull it off in just one or two takes. But the director keeps changing his mind, directing them a little further to the left, then down, then Jesse’s hands are supposed to be further up on his arms, then Yugo’s staring too much and in between, they keep elbowing and kneeing each other in sensitive places.

The crew is checking the last take to see if it’s usable and Yugo turns to Jesse with a pained expression on his face.  “Really, if they want fan service, can’t they come up with something less dangerous?” he mutters, frustrated; rubbing his shin and shooting a quick glance to the staff to make sure they can’t hear him. “Seriously.  I’d rather just directly kiss you on camera than continue filming this mess. Would be so much less painful…”

He’s looking over to Jesse, who is absently massaging his sore neck and nodding slowly as he stares at Yugo. Yugo freezes as his brain catches up with his mouth, pain forgotten. He can feel his face heat up vigorously even before the director calls for a break, apparently finally satisfied with this take. Just then, Jesse seems to snap out of it, hastily looking elsewhere and whooshing past the staff at a pace that is more accurately described as running than walking.

Yugo is left standing there for a moment longer as the people around him also start dispersing, finally burying his face in his hands and mentally kicking himself. He needs to not say these things aloud. _Ever_.

  
  


When he arrives at the cafeteria, he quickly spots Jesse half-slumped over one of the tables with Juri leaning in close and animatedly talking at him while Taiga is sympathetically patting his back. It’s easier to rip his eyes away and ignore the lump in his throat at the sight of them when he hears Hokuto yelling his name from the other side of the room. He quickly makes his way over before any of the three can look up and spot him. There is no doubt that they at least know _something_ happened.

Hokuto is blissfully oblivious to his worries and keeps chatting away at a speed that makes Yugo wonder how he manages to still finish his pasta faster than anyone else. In between, Shintaro chips in to add little explanations of the happenings on set they had this morning and they both break out into giggles every few sentences. Yugo envies the easy atmosphere, wishing that he could film with them for the rest of the day as well, but no. It’s all duo-scenes for him and Jesse today. Miserably, he shoves the noodles on his plate around, willing himself not to think of Jesse for now.

He’ll be doing nothing but for the rest of the day anyway.

After a while, Shintaro seems to pick up on his bad mood and asks, but Yugo only waves it off. Jesse is usually easy-going enough, so there is at least a chance that the air will have cleared when they continue to shoot.

  
  


It hasn’t. It’s probably the most awkward atmosphere he’s ever had on a set and it’s bad timing, considering they’re now filming the _close-ups_ and neither him nor Jesse seem to be able to pull off the proper expressions when they have to look at each other for a mere few seconds. He wishes that he could have a few minutes more to try and get his act together in between takes, because it just gets progressively worse.

At the first take, they make it through all their lines – but have to cut because Jesse ends up slipping and literally knocking the breath right out of Yugo as they’re supposed to grin at each other and get up. Almost. Somewhere between the second and seventh take they both seem to forget that they’re supposed to meet each other’s eyes and hold that gaze and one of them ends up looking away each time. The next three takes become useless because they deliver their lines wrong or forget them. In the eleventh take, Yugo moves too fast and crashes into the wall when they’re supposed to switch positions. Probably as a consequence, Jesse is too careful with him in the next take and they don’t manage the whole turn, resulting in a tangled mess.

By the time the assistant yells out for the eighteenth take, they both sport a few more bruises than this morning and Yugo is determined to get it right now to finally end this torture.

He grabs onto Jesse’s arms, making it look like he wants to hold him down. As scripted, Jesse mirrors his actions and uses the momentum to switch their positions. Now it’s Yugo who’s being pressed into the floor with Jesse’s face centimeters away from his.

“That was close,” Jesse recites his line and his voice is thick and croaky and makes Yugo swallow.

Jesse is staring down at him, eyes bursting with intensity. His fingers are still digging into Yugo’s arms; if he’s going to use any more force there will be finger shaped bruises all over his arms the next day. But Yugo tries not to think about that and it’s easy enough to not think about anything but Jesse right there in his face. He tries to concentrate on Jesse’s eyes, tries to glare back and remember his line. His line, his line – he’s supposed to say something. Now. His eyes shift a little further down, just for one second, to look at Jesse’s lips. He forces them back up to meet Jesse’s eyes again, opens his mouth-

“Cut!”

He lets his head fall back to the floor in frustration and curses. When he opens his eyes, Jesse has already scrambled off of him and gotten back into starting position, seemingly unfazed. He doesn’t look at Yugo though and Yugo is fairly certain that by now, the entire set must know what he can’t help thinking about. They’ve got a ton of film of him staring at Jesse’s lips, blushing when their eyes meet and one shot of him whimpering when Jesse first pressed him to the ground, after all.

The director more or less gives up in the end, yelling for everyone to pack up after what seems like an eternity and scheduling the continuation for the next day, since the film crew has to hurry over to film a different fight scene on the roof with some of the others.

Considering how much time they wasted, it’s no wonder when they’re left to awkwardly walk back to the dressing room alone.  In silence. Yugo would try to make conversation, but his mind supplies him with exclusive previews of all the ways everything he would say could lead to even more awkwardness and he decides against it. Clearly, his mouth and brain are not willing to cooperate today. Maybe he’ll do the same as the film crew; give up today and give it another shot tomorrow.

Only he can’t just make that decision by himself.

There’s a deep intake of breath next to him and suddenly a hand on his chest, pushing him back into the wall. He gasps, more in surprise than at the impact, and then Jesse is directly in front of him, crowding him into the wall by resting his hands against it on either side of Yugo’s face. It’s eerily similar to their earlier, scripted position – but feels entirely different. He swallows nervously, not sure what to expect and Jesse leans forward so far that Yugo can barely even see him as he starts to murmur in his ear.

“About what you said earlier,” he says, voice low, and Yugo has trouble breathing. “I don’t need any cameras around to kiss you.”

Yugo inhales sharply, staring with his mouth open as Jesse turns his face so their eyes can actually meet. He’s not sure what he’s doing, but suddenly he nods, once, and then reaches out to cup Jesse’s face and kiss him like he’d thought about ever since those words first left his lips this morning. The soft slide of Jesse’s lips against his and the feeling of his tongue slyly seeking entrance to his mouth are infinitely better than anything he could have imagined though and leave him wanting more. It must be the same for Jesse, because the younger boy shifts, pressing his body up against Yugo’s like he just needs to feel more of him all over. Open mouthed kisses and hands in his hair leave Yugo breathless, melting into the other boy.

By the time they separate and he gets a proper look at Jesse’s face again, he’s amused to find him looking a little bewildered.

“That good?” He jokes, still a little short-winded. But he feels like all the colour is draining from his face when Jesse shakes his head. “Oh.”

“No! I mean, _yes_ , but that’s not why…” Jesse shakes his head again, this time to clear it. “I just didn’t think Juri was right. That using a line like that would help.”

Yugo stares at him, dimly remembering the scene from the cafeteria and wondering what kind of advice Juri hands out at a time like this. Jesse also seems to be at a loss for words, now, and the atmosphere is growing more and more awkward with Jesse still holding him against the wall, no space between them at all.

“More kissing?” Jesse offers hesitantly and Yugo gladly takes him up on that offer.

They’ll have to figure out how to actually communicate some other time.

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally posted at http://ailette.livejournal.com/74113.html)


End file.
